


Trapped in: a Rachel carruthers sequel

by Slashaddict96



Category: Halloween 4: The Curse Of Michael Myers, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Doctors, Bad Nurses, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Eventual Romance, Horror, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Mental Institutions, Michael Myers Speaks, Michael Myers backstory, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Poor Michael, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Horror, Pubic Hair, Sam Loomis isn't a good guy here, Smiths grove sanitarium, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, poor rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: After the events of Halloween 1988 Rachel carruthers finds herself in smiths grove sanitarium unknowingly last thing she remembered was seeing her adopted sister jamie sitting at the top of the stairs bloody from stabbing their motherWhile trying to find a way out secrets unveil
Relationships: Rachel Carruthers/Michael Myers, Rachel Carruthers/Tina Williams, Samuel Loomis/Michael Myers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trapped in: a Rachel carruthers sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but just go with it

Rachel carruthers had the same recurring nightmare over and over her sister standing on top of the steps bloody with a knife in her hand Rachel couldn't believe what she was witnessing she thought her mother had just been killed by her foster sister.

Many things were going through her mind and all at once one thought being this can't be really happening is it?

Laying in a deep sleep Rachel began to twitch her heart was pounding she couldn't breathe.

She couldn't move her arms or legs they had been strapped in her eyes couldn't open either soon enough the heart monitor in the room started going off signaling nurses to rush in

One nurse a lady with brown hair and nurse cap sat beside her trying to stop her from moving

Rachel? It's me nurse monroe your having another nightmare says the nurse trying to calm her down.

Rachel then opened her eyes looking around not knowing her surroundings 

Where am i? She yelled who the fuck are you? She asked nurse monroe 

I'm your nurse Rachel i have been for over a year while you've been staying here at Smith's grove says nurse monroe.

Why am i here? I don't remember anything says Rachel in a panic mode

Unfortunately the day after Halloween night you had a psychotic breakdown you couldn't handle the events that took place that night says nurse monroe 

Rachel's heart dropped she started having flashbacks of jamie standing on the stairs bloody with a knife.

I don't understand why don't i remember having a breakdown? Asks Rachel 

The trauma of it was probably too much to handle so you made yourself forget says nurse monroe 

Rachel of course didn't believe her

Where's jamie? Asked Rachel 

Don't worry dear she's in a safe place says nurse monroe smiling in a weird manner 

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be a slow process of writing but i assure you guys it's worth waiting


End file.
